because of eyeglasses
by Vio Ritsu
Summary: karena kacamata, Ying melakukan semua ini. Summary hancur


**Warn: OOC(maybie), gaje, typo bertebaran, no super power, EYD kacau, rated M, de el el  
**

 **Disclaimer: Mereka punya animonsta, kecuali Aris dan Finda**

 **A/N: Haloooo Vi balik lagi**

 **Dah lama gak publish ff abal abal :v terlalu banyak menumpuk di laptop, jadinya di selesein satu-satu, karna sayang kalo dihapus**

 **OKEEY Cekidot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah, di dalam kamarnya, terdapat seorang gadis cina yang sedang menangis. Ya, dialah Ying, yang sedang menangis di ranjangnya. Tangisnya terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat dan sesekali ia sesenggukan. Ia sangat sedih, lagi-lagi dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena mendapatkan nilai yang jelek.

FLASHBACK…..

"Ying, kemari kamu!"

"Baik Ayah." Ying lalu menghampiri Sang Ayah.

"Minggu lalu kamu ulangan matematika kan?" Ayah si gadis cina itu bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Iya Ayah." Jawab Ying sambil menunduk karena ia tahu ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan bahkan sampai dipukul kepalanya oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Coba Ayah lihat!" Pinta sang ayah. Ying pun memberikan hasil jawabannya dengan ragu dan cemas, sedangkan ayahnya mengambilnya dengan paksa.

"APA-APAAN INI? NILAIMU TURUN LAGI? KENAPA BISA BEGINI? AYAH TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA NILAIMU HARUS BAGUS!"

"Tapi Ayah…." Ying ingin menyela.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi." Ujar ayahnya pada gadis bertopi rajut tersebut. Si Ayahpun menendangnya karena menghalangi jalannya sehingga membuat Ying merasa kesakitan sambil menangis.

"Rasakan itu!" Ujar sang Ayah sambil berlalu.

FLASHBACK OF…..

* * *

Ying terus menangis dan ia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang merasa sedikit pusing ke jam dinding kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak karena sekarang sedah jam 11 malam. Berarti sudah delapan jam ia menangis dan ia juga meninggalkan makan malam. Menangis sampai larut malam membuat Ying mengantuk sehingga ia tertidur dan terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

Ying, gadis cina berkacamata itu dulunya memiliki kehidupan yang sungguh bahagia dan menyenangkan. Ia juga selalu meraih prestasi di sekolah. Tak jarang pula Ying mengikuti olimpiade di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Ibunya selalu memanjakannya. Tetapi Ying tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang bila semakin ia dimanja maka ia semakin rajin membaca dan belajar, sedangkan mereka jika semakin dimanja maka akan semakin malas dan egois. Ying suka sekali membaca buku, sehingga ia memakai kacamata karena matanya mulai minus.

Hari ini Ying belajar seperti biasa di sekolah. Belajar IPS si kelas membuatnya semangat, tetapi ia kurang bisa melihat ke papan tulis dengan jelas karena minus matanya semakin bertambah. Ia juga malu bertanya pada Yaya. Gadis berjilbab dan menyukai warna pink itu adalah rivalnya saat ulangan dan juga sahabatnya di kelas. Apalagi sekarang mereka akan menghadapi ujian mingguan yang membuat Ying merasa canggung jika bertanya. Karena gadis cina tersebut memiliki mata minus yang mulai bertambah, ia jadi tidak bisa belajar dengan serius.

Sudah berkali-kali ia meminta dibelikan kacamata baru kepada Ayahnya,tapi Si Ayah tak kunjung membelikannya. Sejak Ibunya meninggal, ayahnya selalu depresi dan melimpahkan amarahnya kepada Ying. Seperti menyuruh Ying dengan cara yang kasar dan juga kerap kali ia memukul Ying. Ia juga suka berjudi dan memaksa anaknya untuk melaksanakan semua tuntutannya.

Sebenarnya Ying ingin membeli kacamata baru menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Tetapi Ayahnya hanya tiga kali seminggu dan jumlahnya sangat sedikit sekali karna uangnya telah habis digunakan untuk berjudi yang kian tidak kunjung beruntung. Ayahnya memang lemah soal berjudi, tetapi ia berjudi hanya untuk kesenangan tanpa memikirkan nasib anaknya.

Hari ini guru IPS nya mengadakan ujian mendadak. Ying khawatir karna selama ini ia jarang focus belajar. Saat ujian dimulai, Ying hanya bisa menjawab beberapa soal dan tertunduk lesu sambil menopang dagu di tangannya. Yaya yang pelihat itu pun merasa kasihan dan ingin membantu karena ia tahu Ying selama ini tidak focus belajar karena matanya semakin rabun. Tetapi yang namanya ujian tidak boleh saling contek-contekan.

Ujian pun telah usai. Murid-murid dipersilahkan untuk istirahat sebantar di dalam kelas selagi Si Guru memeriksa jawaban mereka.

"Hei, ada apa di sana?" Sang Guru berteriak setelah melihat dua anak didiknya bertengkar.

"Itu bu, Finda tadi menamparku!" Ujar salah satu terdakwa(?) yang bernama Aris.

"Finda! Apa itu benar, Ibu tidak suka jika perempuan sama laki-laki bertengkar sampai main tampar-tamparan. Nilai kalian berdua C!" Ujar Sang Guru marah.

"Tapi bu, yang mulai duluan Finda!"

"Sembarangan aja kalau ngomong, kamu yang mengganggu aku"

Ying hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya bertengkar dan mendapatkan nilai C. Ia melihat temannya protes kepada gurunya tapi guru IPS itu hanya berlalu ke luar kelas. Tetapi yang anehnya teman salah satu terdakwa (cowok) itu mulai menangis.

"Hei Aris, cengeng amat lu, sampai menangis segala." Ujar Fang, orang yang lumayan sombong di kelas.

"Hei, aku bukan cengeng, tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin nilaiku jelek. Lagipula aku tidak pernah ditampar oleh Ayahku, dan dia seenaknya main tampar aja"

DEG

Bagai dihujam anak panah, Hati gadis china tersebut langsung mengingat kejadian di rumahnya. dimana Ia selalu ditampar, ditendang, dipukul, bahakan dibanting. Ying merasa ia belum pantas menerima itu karna ia masih kecil. Sang Gadis pun pergi keluar kelas untuk jajan sekaligus mengurangi tekanannya.

* * *

Bell tanda masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing pun berbunyi nyaring. Membuat semua siswa kesal dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sang Guru IPS pun tiba untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Si Guru sudah selesai memeriksa lembar jawaban murid-muridnya.

"Ying, bisa kemari sebentar?" panggil Sang Guru karena setelah memeriksa jawaban Ying. Ying pun terkejut saat namanya terpanggil.

"Baik bu." Jawab Ying sambil berjalan lesu ke depan.

"Kenapa nilaimu menurun sayang? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Gurunya.

"hhmm, anoo"

"Kamu belajar lagi yaa, supaya nilai kamu naik lagi." Kata Bu Guru sambil memberikan lembar jawaban Ying. "Baik Bu."

Gadis mungil itu pun pulang kerumah dengan keadaan lesu. Takut dimarahi oleh Ayahnya lagi. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"KENAPA NILAIMU JELEK LAGI HAH?!" Sang Ayah sungguh marah sekarang. Ia bahkan menendang Ying berkali-kali. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Bahkan tidak berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia ingin katakan kepada ayahnya bahwa matanya makin bertambah minus. Tapi karna Sang Ayah terus memukulnya, mulutnya mulai sulit untuk berbicara. Jadi, ia hanya meratapi nasib.

"DASAR KAU ANAK BRENGSEK, BUAT MALU ORANG TUA AJA" Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu terus memukul Si Gadis.

Setelah ia puas menendang gadis berkacamata bundar itu pria itu pergi ke luar untuk bermain-main lagi. Ying segara berlari dan memasuki kamarnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk.

Si Gadis kembali menangis. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup dengan ayahnya. Akhirnya ia memilih jalan yang paling ekstrem dilakukan oleh seorang anak-anak sepertinya.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Ayahnya telah pulang dari pekerjaan kotornya. Ying yang mengetahui itu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei anak gak tau diri? Sedang apa kau disitu hah? Mengganggu pemandangan saja. Tidur di kamarmu atau ku bunuh kau!" Ancam pemuda itu.

Kini, sang gadis tidak terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya  
(baca:iblis) kepada sang ayah. Pemuda yang ditatap begitu terkejut dan dengan reflek mundur ke belakang. Tapi setelah sadar, ia marah dan ingin menyerang anak tersebut.

.

.

.

SPLASH

Tiba-tiba Ying melempar pisau yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, dan tepat mengenai jantung sang Ayah. Si Ayah membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan kelakuan anaknya. Pemuda itu langsung ambruk seketika.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, gadis yang memiliki rasa dendam yang sebesar gunung(?) itu mendekat ke jasat itu. Ia memandang rendah mayat didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membelikanku kacamata hah?" "Apa susahnya membelikan sebuah kacamata kepada anakmu ini? Pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Lalu gadis berbaju bergaris-garis itu mulai tersenyum iblis lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sakunya dan mulai menyayat jasat ayahnya itu. Mulai dari menancapkan belati itu ke kepala, sampai menggerakkan belati itu ke hatinya. Darah semakin banyak mengalir, dan itu membuat Ying semakin senang. Ia juga memutar pisau yang tadi ia lempar sehingga membentu lubang dan mulai memasukkan tangannya. Ying kembali menarik tangannya sambil menarik jantung sang ayah, lalu melemparnya dengan asal.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar otakmu sehingga kau seenaknya memaksaku?"

Lalu ia mulai membelah kepala dan memutar belati itu ke belakang, sehingga menampakkan otak dan ia mengambilnya.

"Hanya sekecil ini? Lalu kau seenaknya berbuat padaku?" Ying kesal dan menggenggam benda itu kuat kuat sampai menciprati wajahnya.

Lalu si gadis menendang mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang ruangan itu lebih mirip lautan darah daripada rumah.

Gara-gara kacamata, nilainya menjadi turun

Gara-gara kacamata, ia membunuh ayahnya sendiri

 **THE END DENGAN GAJENYA…..**

* * *

 **Duuh maafin Vi buat cerita gaje ini T_T kurang menarik? memang. alur kecepetan? ga ngerti? ceritanya maksa? maafin author newbie ini ya Allah telah buat cerita rated M yang kurang parah di bulan puasa. Vi kurang bisa buat yang bunuh-bunuhan, tapi tangan ini inginnya buat itu.  
**

 **Review pleasee, review mu sangat berati untukku ^_^**


End file.
